Live a Little
by skulls-surround-suns
Summary: Will had never been late in his whole life, he had never broken the rules, he had never done anything bad. But that all changed when he arrived late to school and was given a choice by a very certain Nico di Angelo. And then Will decided that it couldn't hurt to live a little. Or the two days in which Will skipped school, broke the law and acquired a boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, Not Rick

 **Chapter One**

Will had never been late before. He fully blamed the piece of junk called a car that he relied on each morning to ge to school on time for not starting. He was seething as he walked through the empty halls quickly, knowing full well that he was exactly 12 minutes late to his first period. He came to an abrupt stop when he saw someone in the hall, leaning against a someone was Nico. Nico liked to dress in all black and he had some of his hair dyed blue. I had several piercings on his face and was rumoured to have a tattoo on his left shoulder blade. Not that Will would know, because Nico always wore an oversized aviators jacket. He was a stark opposite of Will, with his curly blond, untreated hair and tanned skin covered with freckles. Nico skipped class, and smoked behind the library where Will studies. All of the girls in Will's school murmured as he passed in the hallway, Doc Martins clanking loudly on the floor. They said he was hot, and Will couldn't find it in himself to disagree. On the other hand,Will was a good student who never skipped class and did not bring too much attention to himself. He always followed the rules and never stepped a toe out of line, but all of that was about to change. Nico's dark brown eyes bore into Wills clear blue ones as he approached the apprehensive boy.

Nico shot Will a glare as he came closer. Nico and Will had never been on the best terms. They didn't have any history or anything, they were just so different that they just had an immediate dislike of each other. Will sped up as he passed Nico, but stopped when Nico pushed himself off of the locker and cleared his throat. Will didn't want to stop, but Nico put his hand on his arm and kept him still.

"Hey, Solace."

"What do you want Di Angelo?" Will replied sharply.

"You never do anything wrong, so why is Mr. Goody two shoes late today?" He said mockingly, pushing Will into the locker.

Will was fine about being called a good student, even a perfect student. But there was something about being called a _goody two shoes_ by _Nico di Angelo_. "What does that have to do with you." he said icily. Will wasn't normally this mean. Actually, he was a literal ray of sunshine, but Nico just brought out the worst in him.

Nico scowled. Then he did something that surprised Will. Nico sighed and then gathered himself up, as if preparing to do something difficult.

"Will, uh..., would you..., um..., ever think of skipping class?"

 _What the F*ck!_

''What kind of question is that?!"

Nico scowled again and the opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out. Will looked at him expectantly. Nico cleared his throat.

"I just uh... noticedthatyoudon'teverdoanythingbad,sowouldyouliketoskipschoolwithme?"

Will got just about nothing from that sentence except for the words I-just-uh-noticed-bad-skip-with-me. Will got the gist of it. Nico wanted to skip school with him. He glanced up at Nico. He was rubbing the back of his neck nervously, with a faint blush on his pale cheeks. _What the Hell?_ What happened to the Nico he knew, the one that fought and smoked and made fun of Will at every chance he got? _What is going through this boys mind?_ But this was a perfect chance to tease Nico, a chance he wasn't going to let go.

"So what is this Sunshine, like a date?" Will smirked. If possible, Nico's cheeks reddened even more.

Nico coughed. "In your dreams, Solace. Come on goody goody. Live a little."

Will smiled. Although he tried to his it, Will liked this banter between him and Nico. Hated the asshole, liked the conversation. That was the whole of their relationship. By now Will was already _shit!_ 30 minutes late. Will would just skip first period and then go to second as soon as the bell rang. Then, like the type of person who thinks of every option before he made a choice he was, he considered Nico's suggestion. Will had already had a bad morning and he had a maths test today. _But I have a maths test today._ Will hated maths. He found himself actually thinking about Nico's option. He decided that if one more bad thing happens between now and the time second period starts, he would go with Nico.

On that thought came a loud shriek from down the hall. It was Drew. For some reason, she had an obsession with him since they went out for a week in sophomore year. She was completely in love with him, even after he dumped her, even after he came out a month later.

"Will! You're here! I thought that you weren't coming to school today and I was super sad! Come here!" Drews loud squeals filled the almost empty halls. Nico looked away from Will and scowled at Drew as she sashayed down the halls in her mini skirt and six inch heels. He started to walk away from Will, the opposite way as Drew. _This is it._ Will thought. _This is the one bad thing._ Drew had taken off her heals and was now holding them in her hand as she started to run towards him. Without a second thought, Will turned around and grabbed Nico's hand and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **Nico's POV**

Nico willed himself to stop blushing as Will dragged him further away from the school. When they reached a nearby park they stopped, panting and laughing from the run and the hilarity of the situation they were in. Nico realized that they were still gripping onto each others hands firmly, so he quickly dropped Will's warm hand. At that, Will seemed to notice the absence of Nico's hand.

"Holy Hera, Di Angelo! Your hand is so cold! That cannot be healthy." Nico had to keep from smiling when Will mmmm made a grab at his hand again and pretended to pull it away.

"Keep your medicalness in check, Solace."

Will laughed. "Is medicalness even a word?"

"The fuck do I care." Nico replied. He hated this. Will talked with him so casually. He didn't avoid Nico's death stare. He didn't try to 'fix' Nico. He wasn't afraid to tease him. It was something that Nico wasn't used to.

Will laughed again."So now what are we going to do? You are the one who made me do this in the first place."

"Actually, if I remember correctly, I think it was you who grabbed my hand and took me out here."

Will chuckled. _He laughs a lot._ Nico thought absentmindedly. "Good point."

Nico started walking away, towards a nearby mall. He paused to let Will catch up with him. As they fell into a comfortable silence Will asked him where they were going.

"I guess you will just have to wait and see."

It was no surprise to anyone when they ended up at the mall. Nico liked to come here when school was in session. Contrary to popular belief, Nico was not a complete idiot and liked to visit the nearest bookstore and read for hours. Nico had recently gotten into Japanese graphic novels called manga and he could not get his hands on enough of them. When they walked into the bookstore he headed to his usual section and picked up _Tokyo Ghoul._ To his surprise, Will followed him. He had expected Will to go straight for the college prep. books or maybe whatever crappy YA novel is popular at the moment. He looked at Will and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Can't I get a little Kaneki action too?" Will said.

"You liked manga?" Nico asked incredulously. Will nodded. Nico gasped and clutched at his chest. He took Will by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"Let's go home Kaneki!" he said loudly. Will's eyes widened. Then he started to fake cry, shoulders shaking and snivelling loudly. He looked like such an idiot that Nico couldn't help it. He giggled.

"Holy Shit!" Will had stopped 'crying' and now stared at Nico like he had just come back from the dead."You just _giggled!"_

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Uggghhh! You're impossible!"

Will stuck his tongue out.

"And immature."

Will laughed and turned his attention back on the shelves. He pulled out a book, seemingly at random. He turned it towards Nico.

"Mister nerd, have you read this one yet?"

Nico flipped him a sign that you don't need sign language to understand. Will chuckled.

"Ok, so this one is about…

Nico looked up at Will at annoyance. They had only been here a half hour and Will was pacing the aisles of books, stopping occasionally, but never remaining in to place more than a few seconds. Nico's eye twitched as Will passed him yet another time. _Whats wrong with him? I hope he's not feeling bad about ditching school. He's such a wuss._ Will passed him again, for the fourth time in the past minute. Nico snapped.

"OH MY FUCKING GODS! WILL! STOP FUCKING MOVING!"

"Sush!" The lady at the desk glared at them.

Will looked at him with a look that could almost be described as bashful. _Dammit! That's really cute! Nope, Nope Nope! Big bag of nope! This is not a time to be thinking things like that (is there ever a time?). You are angry! Very angry! Aww shit! He's been talking!_

" ….ADHD and that's why I can't stay in one place for a long time, especially reading."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

Nico stuttered. "Um, you're just such a good student that I didn't think you would have ADHD and…."

"Dyslexia. I have dyslexia, as you might have known had you BEEN LISTENING TO WHAT I WAS SAYING."

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE OUT OF HERE!" The lady that shushed them earlier yelled at them. She pointed toward the door. Reluctantly, Nico followed her instruction and headed to the door with a disgruntled Will behind him.

" _Cazzo."_ Nico muttered under his breath.

When they rounded the corner, Nico slammed Will into the side of the building. He did his best death glare at Will, who, to his surprise, glared right back at him. _Damn Will and his 'fearlessness'._ In truth, Nico secretly admired that Will wouldn't take no shit from nobody. But he didn't let it show.

"Dammit Solace! You got me kicked out of my favorite bookstore!" Nico shoved Will harder. Nico hoped that maybe his ripped black jeans, or multiple piercings would scare Will a little bit, but Will did not back down. He stared right back at Nico, with fierce expression that Nico did not think he was capable of. Then he did something that surprised Nico even more. He grinned.

"Come on goody goody. Live a little."

Nico's eyes widened. At that moment, the sun passed over the building. Will's hair glowed golden in the morning sun, his freckled like constellations against warm tanned skin. Will's eyes sparkled with amusement; at Nico's reaction, at their current situation, or maybe just at the world, at the amazement it contained. Nico realized that Will saw the world in a completely different way. His world wasn't dark and gloomy like Nico's, in fact it was beautiful and the fact that Nico was able to peek into Will's world, if only for a second, made Nico realize one more thing. He didn't know how it started, or when it happened, but Nico was completely, unconditionally in love with Will Solace.

He just didn't know if those feelings could ever be returned.

 **A/N: Hello, Hello, Hello! Thank you so very much for reading the story so far! I'll try to post frequently, but unfortunately, writer's block's a b!tch. If you would like to leave a review or a suggestion of what I should do next, please do! I love any kind of review, whether it's hate or love or anything in between. This story will be relatively short and it will just tell the story of this day.**

 **Follow, Favorite or review!**

 **Writing soon,**

 **Skulls-surround-suns**


	3. Chapter 3

_. Shitshitshitshit._ As he repeated that word in his head as Will felt his blush deepen. At least Nico seemed to have a matching one. _So close!_ Finally, Nico pushed himself away from Will. Will let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Then in one small burst of courage, he walked away. He fully intended for Nico to follow him. He didn't know why, but he wanted to spend the day with Nico. He may be a conceited, slightly terrifying asshole, but Will was starting to enjoy the time he spent with Nico.

"Where are you going?" Nico said, running to catch up to him.

Will turned to him."My house."

They came up to a large two story wooden house with a white fence surrounding a small front yard. It was just a normal house, nothing too spectacular. It was the kind of house that was the home to a family with a mother and father and two point five kids. The perfect American family. Except it wasn't. Will's mother was almost always on tour, she was a musician, and his father was gone from four in the morning to seven at night, but as soon as he got home he collapsed into bed and fell asleep until he woke up again at 3:30. He worked in the local hospital. He was their head pediatric surgeon and he had to work long hours. Will understood. It was just a little lonely.

"Aww shit!" Will noticed the car in the driveway. There was never a car there unless his dad was home on one of the rare off days he had. That meant... The door of Will's house opened.

"OH SHIT!" Will grabbed Nico's hand for the second time that day and ran to the other side of the house. He heard his father start the car and realized how much shit he would be in if his dad caught him. He hauled Nico to the tree underneath his bedroom window.

"Climb!" he told Nico in a hoarse whisper. Nico looked at him in confusion before nodding and climbing up the tree and sneaking in through Will's open window. Will looked around before doing the same.

Once Will had made it inside of his house, he noticed Nico looking around his room. Nico picked up a picture of Will with his older sister. He looked sad, like he was remembering someone who was no longer in his life.

"That's my sister."

Nico looked at Will in surprise.

"She doesn't live here anymore. She is in college."

Nico nodded. He set the photo down. Will could tell he was upset about something, but he didn't know what. Will cleared his throat.

"I just...uh...needed to drop off my school stuff."

"Oh."

Will set down his backpack. On second thought, he hid it under his bed to make sure his dad wouldn't find it if he walked in.

"Ok, um, let's go, I guess."

Nico nodded and headed out to the hall and downstairs. Will followed him, telling him where to turn to exit the house. A car door slammed. They froze. Will hard the front door open and his dad talking to himself.

"I forgot the keys."

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Will whispered harshly. He turned around and pushed Nico back in the direction of his room.

"Go,Go,Go!" Will shoved Nico toward the window to climb out of, as he heard his father walk up the stairs. Nico lept into the tree, Will following closely behind as Mr. Solace rounded the corner. Nico started down the tree. Will tried to follow him, but found that the back of his shirt had caught on a branch. He tried to untangle himself, but instead slipped and hung onto the tree by his shirt and his legs, precariously balanced on a branch. _To late._ He realized as he swung, only to find himself face to face to Nico di Angelo (who looked just about as good upside down as he did right side up) stuck like he was getting ready to reenact the kiss scene from spiderman. Will wasn't sure if his face was red from that thought or maybe just the sudden rush of blood to his head (or maybe both). He put his fingers to his lips as he heard his dad open the door to his room, telling Nico to remain silent. Will was getting dizzy, but finally his dad left, realizing that he had had his keys in his pocket the whole time. Nico untangled Will from the tree and promptly dropped him to the ground (but not before Will grabbed hold of Nico's ankle, dragging him down with him).

Will landed on top of Nico. Nico groaned.

"A one way trip; a very hard fall." Will taunted. Nico rolled his eyes, and pushed Will off of him. He sat up and rubbed his shoulders. Will stood and held his hands out to Nico. To his surprise, Nico took them and Will pulled him up. Will brushed the grass off of his butt (missing how closely Nico followed his movements).

"Ok, so next, I think we should go..."

"Oh no, no, no." Nico interrupted. "You don't get to decide. It's my turn."

A/N: Did you notice my little The Mark of Athena reference in there? This is the third chapter to this story and I am thinking that there will be two more instalments. I will be updating shortly. Favorite, follow or review (hate is welcome, as well as constructive criticism) and please read the next chapter!

~skulls-surround-suns


	4. Chapter 4

"A convenience store."

Will facepalmed. "This is the big surprise place."

"No, No. This is just a stop along the way. I'm hungry."

They walked through the doorway of the dingy store, the clerk at the front counter following them with his eyes. Nico walked to the back of the store, near where the drinks are. He picked up two diet cokes and then gestured for Will to come to the corner of the store, out of sight from the clerk.

"Put these under your shirt."

"What!"

"You heard me. Under your shirt, now!"

Will stuffed the cokes hurriedly under his shirt. He struggled to hold them. Nico snickered at Wills expression as they walked down the crisp aisle. Will looked like a scared rabbit. Nico guessed he had never shoplifted before, never done anything illegal in fact. Nico picked up a bag of potato crisps and then a random apple that was on the shelf. _This is for Will, the health freak._ Then Nico turned to Will excitedly.

"When I say _**run**_ , _you run._ And follow me."

Will nodded twice, quickly.

"Ok, you ready?"

Another nod.

" _ **RUN!"**_

Both boys took off, running like they were being chased by a serial killer (and they might have been- that store clerk was looking pretty murderous). Will let out a big whoop and put a fist in the air, then clumsily tried to hold the bottles that almost fell under his shirt. Nico laughed, a loud crazy laugh. From the joy of doing something bad, the adrenaline rushing in his veins. From the joy of the pain of having no breath, his lungs in desperate need of air, his legs burning as he tore down the streets at full speed. But mostly from the joy of being able to look over and see Will, large grin on his face, blond hair whipping around his head and eyes looking brighter and more excited than Nico had ever seen them. The joy of looking over and feeling all of these feelings with Will Solace right there with him. And at that moment nothing mattered. Not his grades, not the memory of his dead mother and sister, not the fact that the one he loves most will probably never love him at all. All that mattered was this moment. He and Will, running to God knows where (actually Nico did know where they were going, that just was one of the things that didn't matter in this moment) laughing together, panting together, and having the time of their lives.

 _Together._

 **A/N: Sorry that was super short! I just felt we needed a cute segment in there. I was thinking of the next chapter being the last fluffy piece to round everything up, but a comment left me thinking- are they moving a little too fast in the feelings department? Nico has already liked Will for a while now, which is what we learned in chapter two but is Will falling for Nico too fast? Please write in the comments whether you want one more chapter or you want me to continue the story longer with some lovely self-doubt and backlash.**

 ** **~skulls-surround-suns****


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Chapter! Yay! To tell you the truth, I already wrote this months ago because when I started writing I made an oath to myself that I wouldn't post anything without having it already being finished, so you can expect to never have an unfinished story from me. I took so long to post this because I was unsatisfied with this ending and so I was going to do a more complicated one, but I didn't get any support to do it, and it was kind of hard to continue, so this is it!**

 **Here is a guide to their thoughts:**

 _Will's thoughts_

 _ **Nico's thoughts**_

 _ **Nico and Will's thoughts**_

They stopped outside of an amusement park. It had long shut down and had fallen into disrepair. There were letters missing from the sign in the front, and windows broken, no doubt from rebellious teenagers trying to get in. Old wrappers blew along the paths, winding through the various run down rides. Nico and Will stood outside of the fence, doubled over, catching their breath. Almost a full day had passed. Because it was November, the sun had already started to set, even though it was only five.

Nico, helped Will over the fence, holding his hand so Will could step on it. Will hopped over and then waited for Nico to find a way to enter. The Italian found a hole in the fence and crawled under it. He stood up next to Will, then gestured for Will to follow him. Will saw a ferris wheel in the distance. _Nico's going to make me climb it. Like in Divergent._

Instead they turned the other way, towards a much smaller ride, called The Hunt. It was a small obstacle course, the kind they bring to fairs. In the center was a tall tower, painted silver so that is shimmered in the setting sun. Nico climbed it with Will following. Nico sat on the top and pulled out the crisps. As soon as Will sat down, Nico threw him the apple. Will struggled to catch it without falling off.

"An apple?"

"Yeah, 'cause you're such a health freak and what no-"

"Oh, give me the crisps!" Will wrestled the crisps out of Nico's hand, letting the apple drop to the ground with a loud smack.

"Whatever," Nico stated gruffly upon losing the crisps. "Just pass the damn soda."

Will pulled the soda out from underneath his shirt and handed on to Nico. Nico opened it, carelessly failing to realize what would happen if you opened soda...that someone had been running with….that had been shaken. Too late, the brown liquid erupted from the bottle, completely soaking the front of Nico's black shirt and aviator jacket. Will burst into laughter. He started slapping his thighs and guffawing loudly. Nico started hitting Will's shoulder and his back. Will stood up and started to run around the top of the tower. Nico chased him around, once in awhile hitting him on the shoulder.

"Shut up you little shit! Stop laughing at me!"

Will continued to laugh, right up until the point where he slipped off the side of the tower.

Before Will could fall, he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. Nico had grabbed onto it somehow and was able to keep Will from falling thirty feet to the hard concrete. Now Nico was holding Will in his arms after having twisted him away from the edge. Their faces were so close together that their breath mingled, sending warm puffs of steam into the cooling air. Will's face was red, maybe from the sudden cold, maybe from their close proximity.

 _His eyes are so brown._

 _ **So blue.**_

They both started to lean in.

 _Is he going to kiss me? Am I going to kiss him!?_

 _Oh my Gods. He is leaning in! What the fuck am I going to do? Should I kiss him?_ Nico's hands moved to Will's back and his eyes fluttered closed.

 _Oh my Gods. I'm going to kiss him. I want to kiss him. Why do I want to kiss him? Because he is nice? Because he is smart in a way that matters? Loyal? Brave? Daring? Because he is everything I thought he wasn't?_

Will began to close his eyes. He leaned in. _Close the gap!_ He could feel the heat radiating off of Nico, coming off in waves. He took a deep breath.

A dog barked in the distance.

They sprang apart like they had been electrocuted. Nico wiped his hands on his jeans and Will averted his gaze and made a strange choking sound that was probably meant to be a cough.

 _ **What the Hell was that?!**_

Neither of them had thought of this (ok, so maybe Nico had, but he didn't think it was possible). Will hated Nico. He despised him. But just for today, it was like Will had seen a whole different side of him that he didn't even know existed. Will had wanted to kiss Nico. He really did. And he was sure he still wanted to.

 _What the hell does this mean?_

Nico sat back down by where they had been earlier. He took a large gulp of his Diet Coke, only half full, the rest of it soaked into the front of Nico's shirt (and a little bit of Will's). Will sat down next to Nico and thought of their almost kiss. He looked at Nico. He was tall, but still shorter than Will, lanky, but still muscular. His tousled brown hair fell over his eyes in a way that made Will want to move it away. Nico was pale, but Will could tell that he had once held more color. But his eyes were the best part. They were hauntingly beautiful, an empty orchestra. They held sadness, and pain. They looked old. Older than the eyes of an eighteen year old should be. But they still had a mischievous spark. The spark of a child who had gotten away with doing something they knew they weren't supposed to. Will felt like he had only glanced at Nico for a second, but it must have been longer. Nico turned to look at him.

 _It was an almost kiss._

 _ **He leaned in last time….**_

 _Do I like Nico di Angelo?_

 _ **Maybe he really does like me.**_

 _I like Nico di Angelo!_

 _ **I'm going to kiss the fuck out of Will Solace.**_

They both leaned in. The sun dipped beneath the distant hills, casting a golden glow over everything and glinting on the piercings on Nico's face. Will brushed his hand over the black tattoo peaking out from behind the collar of Nico's shirt and up to the unconventionally blue hair on his head. Nico laced his fingers through Will's curly hair (it really is as soft as it looks) and closed his eyes.

 _ **Live a little.**_

And their lips met.

***********************************Extra***************************************************************

Will had never arrived at school with people whispering behind his back everywhere he went, and teachers shaking their heads at him in confusion as he passed. He guessed that had to do with the hand he was holding. As in the hand of a very specific boy. It was Nico's hand. The hand he was holding; it belonged to Nico (and to him as of this moment) and Will couldn't be happier.

 **A/N: Whew! It's over! I am kind of happy that it is and that I didn't have to worry about posting it. This is one of the longest ones I have ever written, so I am proud of that. Thank You for staying along with me and following, reviewing and favoriting this story. Your help was much appreciated! Please check out my other stories for more solangelo and some percabeth. Please give me tips in the reviews for my other stories, and it is not too late to favorite!**

 **Thank you so very much,**

 **~skulls-surround-suns**


End file.
